Neon City Grand Festival
by Crystal water32
Summary: Once again, this incredible event that happens every year will begin! Taking place in Neon City instead of the Indigo Plateau the stage is ready to take in some OC's. An OC-C story, you have been warned. Get ready for read some incredible contest combinations! My OC will be here, the timeline much later from the other story. Still accepting characters
1. Chapter 1

"Hello and welcome to the Kanto region's Grand Festival!" A athletically dressed mc announced. " I'm your host Lilian! And we are gathered in Neon City otherwise known as the city of lights!"

The large crowd roared in excitement, ready to see the talented coordinators participating.

"Behind me are our wonderful judges, whom we all know! So now let's get our festival started!"

Backstage, the sound of the roaring crowd was muffled. It was hectic, the dressing room riddled with sounds of conversation and nervousness as participants worked on last minute touch-ups in the large mirrors by the dressing rooms.

"There will be 108 coordinators that will be here for the double performance appeal round." Lilian continued. "With only 40 coordinators passing through to the combat rounds. So do your best everyone!"

The crowd was getting very anxious now, at the edge of their seats.

(Author's note): This is an OC-Centric story, so prepare for a lot of fast paced craayyzinness ^w^.

Of course with a story like this, I'm going to need some coordinators! Step right up, don't be scared to provide one, it doesn't have to be just a coordinator you know, even trainers or any other class can join in. Just PM me an OC in the following way so I can be organized please)

Name:

Hometown:

Appearance (hair, eyes, etc...):

Outfit for the occasion:

Team of six: (move set of four. Don't provide one? I will have to make something up for you):

Any combinations that you have in mind (optional, heck even abilities or props can be used):

Personality of OC:

(This is something I've wanted to try, so bear with me. But I think writing a Grand festival is fun. I've done it before on paper, but I'm not posting it up...)


	2. The Appeals round Part 1

"Okay everyone, our contestants are getting ready!" Lilian announced. "Our performances will be done three at a time simultaneously so we can get through with all of them! We will have our three normal judges along with three other ones to place in groups of two for each of the three stages!"

Backstage, some of the coordinators looked even more nervous than usual.

A man, known as The Announcer, stepped into the changing room announcing the three contestants starting the performance and ushering the rest to move to the waiting room.

The room was filled with many benches facing the large screen airing the performances of the contestants onstage, so many coordinators took their seats while others spoke quietly with their Pokemon. The competitive air and the amount of coordinators in the room prevented any of them from socializing with one another.

"Next Green stage contestant please," the announcer poked his head through the door.

A girl wearing a light blue t-shirt with a Glaceon on it and dark blue shorts rose up and left out the door. Walking down the large hallway, she saw curtains up ahead.

"And now our next contestant on the Green stage its Winter Ice of Snowpoint city in the Sinnoh region!"

The curtains opened, causing the girl to straighten up, a determined look in her icy blue eyes as she pushed away some of her long brown hair, as if pushing away any thoughts of nervousness.

"Froslass, Jolteon let's go!" Winter called, tossing up two pokeballs in the air.

The spiky yellow dog materialized in mid air, somersaulting onto the ground. The ice/ghost type appeared after, giving a mysterious cold glare as it stood suspended.

"Ice shard, Froslass!"

The Snow Land pokemon put her hands together, forming a glass-like ball of ice.

"Toss it, then Jolteon use Thunderbolt!"

"What a bright ball of ice!" Lilian commented. "What is it going to be used for?"

Jumping, the electric Eeveelution discharged a bolt of electricity. Hitting the ball, it amplified the move, the electricity flying everywhere.

"Now shadow ball the two of you!" Winter continued.

"That was an amazing display of ice and electricity, and oh look! The two ghost type moves have merged into a larger one! They've collided with the electric sphere!" Lilian continued on.

The moves collided, sending out blue violet shards of ice everywhere. Jolteon didn't need a command as her fur stood on end, firing needles at each shard and crated a diamond dust in the air. The pokemon retreated next to their trainer as she waved, the crowd roaring.

As Winter left backstage, Lilian announced, "And now for our next contestant on the red stage its Sakuraba Ice from the mysterious Tree of Beginning here in the Kanto region."

A girl was on standby in the red trainer's box, her raven black hair up in a ponyta-tail that could be mistaken for pigtails if one stood in front of her. She had lavender eyes that matched her deep purple scarf with flames at the end and wore a yellow button up t-shirt, a stylish black vest over it with two yellow stripes at the bottom, along with two connecting chains by a bee broach. She had black shorts on, folded at the end and red boots with white striped folds, small chains wrapped around them.

"Glaceon and Espeon come out!" She called.

The ice and psychic Eeveelutions materialized next to one another, yelping rather cutely.

"Icy wind and psychic."

Taking a breath, the ice type blew out chilled air, little chinks of snow forming. It's purple eyes glowing, the Sun pokemon controlled the air, separating it into small, individual pieces of ice.

"What concentration!" The MC observed.

"Blizzard, Glaceon!"

A much stronger technique than that of icy wind, the cold wind morphed the individual pieces of ice into snowflakes, drifting until it dissipated away.

"A lovely performance!" Lilian cheered with the crowd. "Our contestants so far are turning up the heat...Er, cooling it I guess...

"In the blue stage its Matthew Nickleson of Kaforma town in the faraway Unova region!"

A guy with short brown hair that was gelled and brushed back smirked as the attention was now on him, his green eyes having a look of excitement. He wore a blue suit with a white frill stain shirt, ready to perform.

"Scolipede and Simisear!" He called.

The Megapede and Ember pokemon materialized, a strong determined look in their eyes.

"Start off with Toxic and Poison Sting!"

The poison type shot out an eerie deep purple blob, flinging high into the air then followed it with glowing purple needles.

"Such control over its poison typing," the host looked on with awe.

Passing the blob, the glowing needles now trailed the deep purple color. Losing momentum, they turned due to gravity and were heading straight for both Scolipede and Simisear. The crowd gasped, worried for them.

Matthew only smiled as he commanded, "Heat Wave, Simisear."

The fire type blew out red hot heat, different from the back to back ice performances. The needles were shot back up into the sky, the fire detonating them into a bright array of fireworks.

"Incredible!" Lilian began commenting before her voice was drowned out by the hyped up audience.

** A/N: Well, sorry for a slight delay... I just got slightly picky choosing the right way to present the performances. **

** I apologize for any of the kind readers who sent me characters that may be disappointed when I changed a few things whether it is in look or performance. I hope this doesn't upset you, so pm me if you want my reason.**

** More appeals will be coming up and there are still spots for anyone who wishes to place a character. **

** No one will be knocked out in appeals, but fate can be a cruel thing in the battle competition as I will explain in later chapters.**

** Until the next chapter, review what you think of the performances so far! ^w^**


	3. Appeals round Part 2

"Our next coordinator is-" the large screen wasn't what the coordinators waiting for their call were looking at, but the news lady that managed to get in backstage.

Obviously, Grand Festivals were aired on T.V. but only showed the performances and the results of the competitors who made it through, so a camera and news lady filming the coordinators backstage made things a little unsettling. The woman was around her early thirties, her auburn hair braided in a fashionable style. She wore a light blue button up blouse with a black pencil skirt, her high heels clicking as she nearly ran over the closest coordinator to her, a lovely girl with blue eyes and long brown hair that reached the small of her back. She wore a gorgeous leaf patterned dress, having two different shades of dark green. Before noticing the news lady, the girl was finishing fixing her elbow-length gloves, also sporting a lovely green color.

Despite her unprofessional entrance, Marina composed herself.

"I'm Marina Samers," she smiled to the contestant. "You are going to be our first contestant for an interview here and now!"

"Really?!" The coordinator asked, beginning fix her already neat outfit and hair.

"Yes, ma'am all I need to start the interview is your name and where you come from."

"I'm Lena Carlin, and I come from Hearthome city from the Sinnoh region!"

"Ok," Marina pointed to her camera man.

The guy counted down and pointed back to them.

"Hello, Kanto region! I'm Marina Samers and I'm here backstage to get a little more info on some of our upcoming coordinators! Here with me is Lena Carlin, a contestant from Hearthome city in the Sinnoh region!"

"Hi everyone," she smiled. "It's awesome to be here!"

"The competition is we've seen so far is pretty amazing so far, what is your opinion on it?"

"I've seen some incredible combinations so far, the competition looks tough. But that makes things all the more exciting!"

The camera moved to the screen, showing a girl using petal and quiver dance with a Bayleef and Liligant.

"It's just awesome!"

"Miss Carlin," the Announcer called. "Your next in the blue stage."

"Oh, looks like I'm up," she grinned, walking to the doorway leading onstage.

"Good luck Lena," Marina called after. "Now to see another coordinator..."

* * *

"And that was a beautiful display of bug types from Anna Night." Lilian hosted. "And now for our next contestant on the blue stage is Lena Carlin of Hearthome city in the Sinnoh region!"

"Go for it Butterfree and Ninetales!"

The fox materialized first, slowly waving its tails gracefully. The butterfly pokemon squealed happily above its partner, showing off its wings with the light.

"Bug buzz, and Ninetales use flamethrower!"

Butterfree's wings glowed a brilliant red as it quickly flapped them, emitting beautifully colored waves right above its antennae. The beige fox breathed fire at the center of where the rings were forming, fusing the moves together.

"This is the most vibrant fire I've ever seen!" Lilian looked with awe.

"Aerial Ace!"

The butterfly flew through the center, now trailing the bright fire around it with incredible speed.

"Great job! Now Hyper beam!"

Ninetales formed a bright pink orb in front of her mouth, a white aura around it. Butterfree changed direction, making a beeline to its partner. The fire type unleashed the powerful beam, colliding with the charging bug.

The crowd gasped, but their look changed to complete awe as the two pokemon remained unscathed, a bright glow around them.

"Yeah!" Lena cheered.

"That was incredible!" The hostess praised.

The coordinator waved as she walked back to the waiting room. The next coordinator coming in.

* * *

"Hello, your our next coordinator to interview!" Marina approached Sakuraba, one of the coordinators from earlier.

The coordinator ignored her, turning a pokeball in her hand.

"So how's your opinion on the other coordinators?"

The girl rolled her eyes, simply saying, "I don't see why I should care for them."

Marina wasn't able to get anything else from her and walked off, trying to get another coordinator.

* * *

"Next on the red stage is June Aquaters from Greenfield in the Johto region!" Lilian gestured to crimson stage.

The girl on standby wore a navy blue headband in her short brunette hair, her outfit consisting of a white top with a ruffled navy blue skirt and black flats. She shuddered a little to herself from seeing the large crowd looking at her, but concentrated.

"Go! Dragonite and Zoroark!"

The large light orange dragon timidly materialized, but quickly took flight as its partner appeared behind, the dark type sporting the colors of its shiny form.

"Use Dragon rush!"

The pseudo-legendary cloaked itself in a bright blue aura, awaiting orders.

"Now use Extrasensory!"

The Tricky fox's eyes flashed before firing a golden multicolored beam from its mouth. It struck Dragonite's aura, making it trail from a light blue color to soft green.

"Amazing, it looks like a comet!" Lilian commented.

"Dragon pulse!" June called.

Firing the turquoise sphere, the dragon's aura was now trailing behind it. The aura caused the sphere to burst, Dragonite using its wings to spread it out.

The girl quickly got back to the waiting room, ignoring the cheers behind her as she felt slightly dizzy from the large crowd.

"Our next contestant is Arabella Folstad from Blackthorn city in the Johto region on the green stage!" Lilian called.

Having a cute black bow in her beautifully curled dark blonde hair, the coordinator wore a dark blue tube-like top with dark and light blue patterned skirt, along with pair of black boots.

"Liv and Amethyst come out!" She called.

A Quilava and Espeon materialized, ready to perform.

"Use Swift Liv!"

The fire starter spun quickly, sending out bright yellow stars. It then set them on fire with a flamethrower on its trainer's command. The flaming stars shot out towards the crowd, all looking with awe.

"Use Psychic Amethyst!"

Surrounding the stars in a light blue aura, the psychic type sent them crashing into each other, making a bright array of sparks and fire.

"That was beautiful!" The m.c. cheered.

A few coordinators later and Lilian announced, "And this concludes our appeals round. In about five minutes, our judges will choose our 40 contestants!"

** A/N: So how was that, it took quite a while I know... Mostly because of my want to make this chapter right ^^**

** I'll try not to take too long again... (But it ain't no guarantee...)**

** I'm still willing to accept more coordinators, but no appeals round for them of course...**


	4. The battle competition part 1

** A/N: I've said this before, all OC'S in this festival made it through the appeals...just so everyone knows. So I'm skipping where Lilian announces the competitors that made it and just continue on with what she was going to say next. Enjoy! ^^**

* * *

"And those are our 40 competitors that have made it to the battle rounds," Lilian announced as the audience looked at the large screen displaying the coordinators. "Our battles will begin tomorrow, so get some rest and prepare for our double battles, competitors!"

Backstage, coordinators that didn't make it were quietly packing up their items and leaving, the ones that did were allowed to have their necessities for the competition wherever they wanted in the dressing rooms. Soon, all competitors left the large contest hall for the large five star hotel the contest committee had rented out for them. It was spectacular, having a everything the coordinators need for their stay there without having to leave. All coordinators changed from their contest outfits to casual attire as they got into their rooms.

"Attention all coordinators," the announcer called from an intercom. "There will be a dinner banquet tonight, casual attire."

Most of the coordinators oohed at the thought of all the wonderful food for them, others not really caring. With that, the competitors left to go entertain themselves or train.

* * *

"Hey," Winter, who had stayed in her usual attire, walked up to Arabella, who was wearing a snowy white summer dress and was petting her Espeon, Amethyst. "You were the one that did the swift/fire performance right?"

"Oh, um, yeah," Arabella shyly smiled. "This is Amethyst."

The Psychic tilted her head at the girl, and yipped, wagging her forked tail.

"I've gotta say, your performance was awesome," Winter began petting the sun pokemon.

"Thanks, I thought the way you combined that shadow ball with the ice was awesome!"

* * *

Matthew, dressed in a long sleeved, unbuttoned, white denim shirt with a white undershirt and white cargo shorts was walking around, happily socializing with any coordinator. He came up to a girl with long stark-white hair and neon green eyes, wearing rectangular glasses, a black tank top with knee length jean shorts, black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

Playing with her Luxray, the girl was trying to get the electric type to stand on its hind legs for fun as Matthew approached her and said, "You're the girl with that shiny Sceptile right? The one who did the giga drain/ shadow sneak combo with that Sableye?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course." She said. "Why?"

"Oh, I'm just curious on how you were able to think of a move like that."

"Well... It sorta just came to me one day."

"Oh, I didn't catch your name by the way."

"It's Luna Lyrune."

"Huh. But I've gotta say, you've actually given me some ideas for combinations!" He beamed

"Really?" She asked.

"Pathetic." Someone behind them muttered.

They turned to see a guy with a pale complexion, white hair covered his left eye. He wore a white business suit, and he seemed to emanate a strong aura that would keep anyone on their toes with him.

"Why is that?" Matthew asked.

"I can see through your ruse," he said. "You're trying to get to know possible opponents to get an edge on the competition."

"I'm not. I was just interested in the combination, sheesh."

"Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?" Luna asked.

"I doubt it."

"Wait... Your from Lavender town! I remember, I've seen you around, cause I lived there too."

"I hardly recall anyone from there," he stated, walking away. "And I would say to try to make that Luxray of yours competent, but I highly doubt you can."

She furrowed her brow at the statement, watching the unknown male walk away. "Rude..."

"I'm gonna have a look around the hotel," Matthew told her. "I'll see ya around."

"Sure thing."

* * *

June sighed as she walked through the magnificent lobby, her casual clothes consisting of her usual green shirt and beige shorts. Her short hair didn't get much change, the navy blue headband replaced with her Totodile fin hair clip. She glanced at the group of coordinators heading to a lounge and considered following them. It was incredible, every gaming system was in there along with a generous amount of games next to them. Trying to ease her mind about the upcoming performances, she walked up to the wii console, where Sakuraba was playing at as well. Her outfit didn't change, except for the fact that she had baby blue headphones around her neck. She was playing a fighting game, in the middle of a match between her player and three computers who were working as a team. Through some difficulty, Sakuraba was able to defeat all of them. June grabbed a controller and turned it on, becoming second player in the match. Sakuraba changed the rules to a free-for-all, and before she could begin, Lena jumped in and grabbed a controller. She wore a red shirt with a light blue stripe across the chest and two stripes at the sides. She also wore a knee-length skirt in the same color as the stripes. She had grey tights and pink knee high boots. She also had an orange headband and white fingerless gloves.

"Mind if I join?" She asked.

"I don't mind," June said, before turning to Sakuraba. "What about you?"

She pressed the start button, starting the match. As they played, Lena and June began to talk.

"I've gotta say, a fire and big combination is very creative," the breeder began.

"Thanks, but honestly that move took a lot of time to work on. Butterfree tends to get distracted very easily."

"I hear ya, it takes a lot to get Dragonite to perform or battle. She's timid."

They continued to play the game, Sakuraba easily placing Lena's character in a grapple before launching it out of the stage.

"Shoot," Lena frowned. "Now I'm on my last life."

After ten more minutes, Sakuraba was the winner, followed by Lena and June.

"Well, I guess that's that." June got up. "But I think I'll go and train for a bit."

"I think I'll go too," Lena placed the remote down. "I'm going to have a look around."

Sakuraba ignored them, merely turning off the console and placing her headphones on.

* * *

The next day, all coordinators left back to the contest hall, the Announcer calling for the first battles on the A, B, and C block as they prepared.

"Our first match has begun!" Lilian announced. "This is between Hershel Wile-"

Matthew looked with curiosity at seeing the guy that talked to him before with Luna. The guy was still wearing his white business suit, but it now included a white top hat. He unleashed a Weavile and Dusknoir against his opponent, a girl, dressed in what looked to be an aviator's outfit, took out a Magneton and Dodrio.

"The points meters are up and the timer is set for five minutes, so battle begin!" Lilian called.

"Magneton use metal sound, Dodrio, Acupressure."

Floating past its partner, the steel type vibrated the six magnets it had, sending sound waves at the opponents, as the bird's three heads pecked certain points in its body to increase its stats, this caused a small drop in Hershel's points.

"Counter the sound with Screech Weavile," He ordered. "Dusknoir, use confuse ray on the bird."

Howling back at the Magneton, the two sounds were at a stalemate. The large ghost type sent out three yellow orbs above his partner, launching them right at each of the heads. The bird, now completely confused, began pecking at each other, before hobbling at one side to another. Smashing into Magneton, the two sound attacks were stopped.

"The coordinator needs to control the Dodrio or this battle will be over before it even started," Lilian warned.

"Dodrio focus," the coordinator called, giving Hershel the opportunity.

"Night slash and shadow sneak."

The ice type crossed its claws in front of its face, the color changing to a black color with a purple aura, then took off. Behind it, Dusknoir cloaked itself in a black shadow and stretched it onto the ground, trailing behind the charging Sharp-clawed pokemon. The shadow stretched further and made contact with the black claws, increasing power and making them larger in size. This caused a significant drop in points to the opposing team, a little over two thirds still left.

"Double tri attack," the girl ordered.

On each eye Magneton had, an orb formed of fire, ice, and electricity. Dodrio, although still confused, did the same thing with each of its beaks. Magneton fired well, Dodrio missing entirely. A drop in points did happen to Hershel's team, but he was still in the lead.

"Deflect the beam," Hershel smirked. "Dusknoir use ice punch to help."

"Folks, its obvious we're seeing an expert coordinator," Lilian commented. "We only have 2:30 minutes left."

Crossing its deep dark claws, Weavile deflected the electric and fire beams, the ghost using its icy fist to punch the beam upwards. Another drop in points, Hershel obviously still upfront.

Dodrio snapped out of confusion, squawking angrily.

"Use Hyper beam and flash cannon," the female coordinator growled, frustrated.

The combination of the metallic beam and white beam caused a detonation, the power was too much to direct. This also caused a drop in points as well for the girl, who was in shock.

"I thought we perfected it." The girl muttered.

"Well it's obvious that you didn't," Hershel mocked. "And that will cause you dearly. Metal claw and shadow ball."

Performing a similar fusion from night slash and shadow sneak, the ending result to this fusion was that the claws had a metallic color with a ghostly aura-like mist. Using the speed its species is known for, Weavile struck Magneton, sending him onto Dodrio which kicked up a cloud of dust.

"Times up!" Lilian called as the fallen pokemon slowly got up. "And now to see the result."

Hershel's meter was higher than that of the girl by a good amount, ensuring his victory.

"The winner is Hershel!"

As the two coordinators stepped to the middle of the field, the girl congratulated Hershel, only to receive a rude remark. They left to the hallway leading backstage, the girl quietly packing up and leaving as Hershel quietly examining Weavile and Dusknoir to see if they were fine.

"We go to the other stadium with my co-mc Ryan!" Lilian beamed to the camera.

"Thanks Lilian!" Ryan smiled, a man around his mid-20s with choppy blue hair and a black suit. "This is the C block battle between Luna Lyrune of lavender town and Bart Sultan of Lilycove city."

Luna, wearing her usual glasses, had a black tophat with a red ribbon, her white hair done up in a bun. Her outfit consisted of a white blouse, red skirt, black leggings, usual combat boots, and a rather silly black and red cape. Bart, who had curly murky green hair and black eyes, stood at the opposite end, wearing a green dress shirt and black vest with dark grey dress pants.

"Milotic and Luxray! Go!" Luna called.

"Sealeo and Shiftry, come out!" Bart followed.

"Five minutes on the clock, battle begin!"

The crowd in the stadium gasped at the sheer beauty of the shiny, serpent-like water type.

"Dark pulse, Shiftry," Bart began.

"Thunderbolt," Luna countered.

The two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Milotic use hydro pump, Luxray thunderbolt."

Launching the column of water, the electric blue bolt fused with it, making the water shine brightly.

"Leaf storm and signal beam."

Shiftry flapped its large leaf fans, a spiral of smaller leaves appearing before him. Next to him, Sealeo had a rainbow orb with a light blue aura and launched it at the center of the spiral. All leaves were propelled towards the shining water, now coated in the beam's color. As the attacks collided, bright sparks flew in all directions, causing an equal drop of points for each of them.

"Amazing combinations!" Ryan commented.

"Focus blast," Bart called.

The grass type formed a bright blue ball between its hands, launching it at Sealeo. The ice type balanced it on its nose, earning a laugh from the audience as a few more points fell from Luna.

"Iron tail," Bart smiled.

The Ball roll pokemon threw it high and launched it forward with its now metallic tail. Luna suffered a loss of points, both having around a third left.

"Psychic," Luna smirked.

Milotic focused, stopping the ball right in front of its team and shattering it.

"Woah," that was all Ryan said.

"Dragon pulse and discharge."

Forming the turquoise orb, the serpent launched it at the same time Luxray shot the thinner bolt of electricity, making another fused move that shined.

This time, it struck its target before Bart had time to react, causing a good drop of points.

"1:15 minutes left," the mc warned.

"Body slam, Sealeo." "Strength, Luxray."

The two pokemon struck each other, Luxray having to cover more distance. After a few more exchanges of attacks, the timer went off.

"The winner is Luna Lyrune!"

The crowd roared as the two coordinators complimented each other and left backstage.

* * *

** A/N: Yeah, I'm stopping here, I've been busy with school and such, but I had written most of this chapter and I wanted to finish it. Next time, moar battles! Now I'm unsure of oc submissions, pm me if you want to know if I'm still accepting.**


End file.
